Let Me Kink You
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: Follow Draco and Harry as they discover kinks.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello :D I have kicked my own butt to hurry the hell up and post this. I must give credit to Rosalie1.0 for sending me a lovely message and basically planting this seed of an idea into my little brain. If you've read my other fic, **The Charming Kink**, you'll see that it follows the same format. Each chapter is a new kink._

_Another special thanks to my good friend and tumblr wife, Jenna, who only made my love for Drarry a lot worse (or a lot better)._

**Kinks**: _Tattoos, magic play (magically enhanced tattoo)_

* * *

><p>If anyone had told Draco that he'd one day taint, literally <em>taint <em>his skin with a tattoo, he would have laughed and hexed the person who even dared to voice that statement. He would have hexed them so hard they wouldn't have been able to function properly for ages.

Now however, as he stared at the design on his chest, the image of a phoenix taking flight, the colors so vibrant against his awfully pale skin that it almost looked out of place, he conceded that change wasn't that bad. It had been Harry's idea, of course, to get this specific design. Afterwards, Draco regretted not choosing the design himself but even now he couldn't bring himself to actually believe he hated it.

It was special and that was why he loved it. Harry had charmed it in a way that made it visible only when he was around, the ink fading away so that only Draco knew it was there should anyone else look. Only Harry looked at it, eyes tracing the entire length of it just as he'd done the first time Draco realized he had a unusual interest in tattoos.

But being Harry Potter, there was a catch.

Whenever Harry touched it, Draco was helpless. Literally. The wanker had charmed it so that every time Harry stroked it, ran a finger down the middle of it or even breathed on it, Draco's eyes would roll back into head and breath coming in short pants. A bite would make his mouth drop open in an embarrassing way that was not worthy of a Malfoy heir. Feathers, leather, and even fur were enough to make Draco a whimpering mess even before he removed his trousers or had Harry's hand caressing his skin.

Harry waited at the entrance of their room, robes off and body relaxed as he leaned on the door frame to stare at Draco. Vaguely, Draco thought it must have been a rough day at the Ministry since, in an instant, Harry had Draco in a tight grip and was dragging him towards their bed. His hands pushed his shirt completely off, not having to worry about the buttons since Draco had dealt with them before he'd even arrived.

He knew what Harry wanted, feeling more than seeing the result of his frantic hands moving over his skin. The moment Harry touched the tattoo was the moment Draco simply gave in, stopping his movements to savor the pleasurable thrum of magic and lust that pulsed through his body at Harry's first touch.

"Why do you even bother pretending you hate it, Draco?" laughed Harry. "You love it more than I do." He ran his index finger down the middle of Draco's chest, making him moan as he felt another wave of heat run through him. He pushed the blond back onto the bed, grinning mischievously as he fell back in graceless flop.

Out of the haze of pleasure and frustration, Draco open his eyes to see Harry looking at him, staring at him, _devouring _him with his eyes. Lazily, he brushed the back of his hand down his own chest, over his own tattoo just as Harry's finger had done before. His eyes closed and he bit at his bottom lip as his hips minutely thrust up into the air, trying to make himself even more appealing for Harry's pleasure.

Harry's breath was now ragged. "Remember that time I made you come without even touching your cock?" he said, crawling over Draco slowly until his face was close enough for Draco to grab and kiss. "I sucked on the skin here," he kissed the middle of Draco's chest, "and you came all over yourself. Do you remember that?"

Draco trembled with the sheer force of not giving into Harry's words, knowing that he achieved a lot more if he frustrated the other man until he couldn't handle it any longer. He let himself be arranged so that his hips were lifted slightly off the bed, arse fitting perfectly on Harry's lap as he knelt between Draco's legs. Slowly, Harry pushed into him, letting out a soft sigh when he went as deep as his cock could go.

Moving a hand over the concave of Draco's stomach to his chest, Harry shuffled closer to feel the full weight of Draco's body on his cock. "Move, Draco." Draco did, hands fisting the sheets of the bed as he wrapped his legs securely around tanned hips to use a leverage to lift himself up and dropping down, head falling back as the position made his work a lot easier, cock finding just the right place to make him move faster.

Harry didn't move, simply holding Draco's hip with one hand as he looked down to admire the way his stomach muscles clenched with each movement, the way his thighs gripped him tight before letting go. He liked it when Draco was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't bother trying to stop his face from showing all his emotions, brow furrowing in concentration or teeth biting into his lips.

The tattoo seemed to take a life of it's own, the phoenix flexing it's wings as if it wanted to take flight right off Draco's chest every time the blond stretched his body out. Harry realized he wanted to see him come, hard. He liked it Draco came because that was when he was truly free from all the masks he put up. Without warning, Harry ran his hand down over Draco's tattoo, nails scratching his skin.

The effect was beautiful.

Draco's hips bucked right off his cock, whimpering at the loss and at the pleasurable feeling that Harry's hand had caused. Eagerly, he pressed down to shift into place again, Harry's cock sliding in with one slick thrust downwards and began to snap his hips hard.

The room was filled with the sound of skin, the sound of heavy breathing, the sound of Draco trying to reach his orgasm but failing because he needed Harry to do one final thing. By the bored look on Harry's face, however, Draco knew he'd have to work for it and work for it he would do. "Harry," he moaned before rolling his hips in a way that made Harry's eyes roll back into his head. He repeated that move, rolling his hips while whimpering so sweetly and giving the man over him a look of pure _want _until he simply couldn't take it any longer.

"Fucking touch me, Potter. Touch me n-" Draco was cut off mid word as he moaned load and long as Harry leaned over him to bite at his nipples, pulling the skin with his teeth before sucking on the flesh. He put his hands on each side of Draco's head as he thrust hard into Draco, grinning as he cried out at the sudden movement that pushed him farther up onto the bed.

He only thrust for couple of times when Draco came, come slicking the movement between their chest and making Draco shiver as the sensation accompanied with this orgasm sent tiny tremors to his limbs. Draco lifted his hands to feel the muscles of Harry's back move and tense as he fucked him until he finally stilled, groaning his release. He stayed poised over Draco for awhile before his arms finally gave out, landing with a grunt on top of him, making his cock drive deeper into his body.

Draco lifted his head up slightly, looking between their chest. The dark pattern of the phoenix had stilled it's movements, white stains smearing across it, making his skin look shiny and feel sticky. He lifted a hand to smooth over himself, seeing Harry smile lazily against his skin as he too raised his hand to join Draco's fingers.

He really did love it, no matter what he said.

* * *

><p><em>Now, what I did with my other story was that I asked my readers to suggest what kink they would like to see. So, without any judgement or weird what-the-fuck-faces, what kink do you suggest or would like to see next?<em>

_Thank you in advance :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kinks**: Public Sex, Dominating Draco and a Submissive Harry (slutty Harry ugh I cant even)_

* * *

><p>Harry blinked as the lights in the stall flicked on and off, the cold steel against his back making him shiver as he tried to press closer to the body in front of him.<p>

The idea of coming to a muggle club had all been Draco's idea, surprisingly. Of course, the fact that they were unable to go to a club in the wizarding world was mostly because the press would wait outside their home everyday, anxiously wanting to capture a moment that could make front page news in the Daily Prophet.

This club in particular was loud and mostly dark, with lights and men moving like one on both floors, in the hallways, and even in the entrance as people waited to be admitted. The place was hot and they had two real options: risk taking out their wands in the middle of a throng on muggles, or simply strip all their clothes as the night went on. By the time Draco had dragged a bright eyed Harry into a particularly clean restroom stall, he was simply wearing only his jeans, skin gleaming with sweat and face flushed a pretty shade of red.

He kissed Harry hard as his hands moved to sneak under his shirt, finger smirking along Harry's sides and making his back curve off the wall in a way that made Draco moan into the kiss. He forced a space between Harry's thighs, hips grinding against Harry's hips and making him whimper softly.

The music was loud enough to be heard even in the loo, the thrum of it making the walls vibrate , only heightening the thrill of what they were doing. Harry had no room to move as he was pinned against the wall, the florescent lights giving the blonde an eerie look as he kissed his way don Harry's now bare chest. Where his shirt had gone, Harry didn't know…

He was ripped from his thoughts as Draco spun them quickly, making Harry kneel on the floor, one hand holding his head in place as the other undid his zipper with ease. Harry ran his hands over Draco's thighs, caressing the material as he pressed his face to his hip to watch Draco's hand slide in and take his cock out.

A movement out of the corner of his eye startled Harry and he looked up with a jerk of his head. Several men stood watching them, watching _Harry_. Draco smoothed his hand through Harry's hair to get his undivided attention, cupping the back of his neck as he leaned down to kiss him soundly.

"Do you trust me?" he said against his lips, so close that he practically breathed into his mouth.

"Yes," whispered Harry without hesitation, looking up at Draco from his position on the floor and making Draco inwardly groan as the position made his neck look even more tantalizing.

Straightening up, Draco took his cock in his hand again, giving it few slow strokes before turning to the small but growing crowd. "He's a brilliant cocksucker. You lot want to see?" A chorus of low murmured agreements was all Draco needed to look back down at Harry and rubbed the tips of his cock against his lips.

His head fell back as Harry opened his mouth without hesitation and began to suck him off instantly, using his tongue to lick the head teasingly before engulfing it completely. He spent a few minutes sucking and licking, humming softly as the hand in his hair tightened when he sucked too hard. Soon Harry pulled away with a loud, wet pop, ducking even lower to lick at Draco's balls.

Draco moaned as he stared down at him, his nose bumping onto the base of Draco's cock and his eyes fluttering closed. He was gorgeous, and Draco didn't mind showing their audience just how lucky he was for having him like this. His own moans were followed by many more from the other people in the room, some men leaning on the walls and the sink counters as they wanked.

An idea bloomed in Draco's mind, so arousing that he pulled Harry off and dragged him to stand before kissing him, tongue licking across Harry's bottom lip before sliding into his mouth.

"Look what you've done, Harry," said Draco as he pulled away from Harry's lips, yanking his pants down forcibly. "They all want to watch me fuck you, isn't that right?"

Voices were heard but they sounded more like groans and moans, and Harry knew he wasn't who they were reacting to. It was Draco and his voice, his sly grin as he saw two men already fucking against the wall on the farther end of the room. Draco knew he was controlling everyone, everything, and that they all hung on his every word.

And everyone, just like Harry, loved it.

Draco spun Harry again, only this time he was facing the wall, hands planted firmly near his head. Harry shivered as Draco's cock slid along his skin, his hands holding him back onto his chest as his fingers toyed with his nipples.

"This is what we're going to do, Harry," Draco said in a voice that didn't waver nor show just how aroused he was. "I'm going to fuck you in front of all these lovely people, who are giving up their time to come watch you. You'll love it, I know. But do something for me," Draco whispered the last sentence.

Rotating his hips once before turning his head, Harry asked, "What?" His head fell back as one of Draco's hands stroked his cock while the other slipped into his mouth, pressing finger against his tongue before sliding out and moving down to prepare him.

"Show them how much of a slut you are," whispered Draco, grinning around the shell of Harry's ear. "Make them come while thinking how much you'd like to be fucked by everyone in this room, one by one. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Harry pushed back against Draco's fingers, his silence speaking louder than any words he could've said at that moment.

Draco had had enough and finally, _finally _positioned himself and slid in, hearing a litany of _fucks _and _come on fuck him. _He rolled his hips sensually, doing it more to show off his body than anything else because there was nothing like being watched during sex and making others come by simply looking. Harry liked it as much as he did, the dark haired man's back arched as his breathing began to quicken.

Before picking up his pace, Draco positioned Harry's hands above his head and received more words of encouragement from everyone around them. Just as Harry began to wiggle impatiently, Draco pulled out slowly before slamming back it, a loud thump resonating against the steel wall as Harry's head bumped into it.

His hips thrust in hard and soon Draco was fucking Harry fast, his breathing coming out in pants as he watched Harry come undone. First Harry's back began to flex and the muscles moved underneath Draco's palms. Then came the lovely whimpers from his mouth, mumbling words that encouraged both Draco and everyone who watched. But what Draco loved the most was when Harry's head shot up to look over his shoulder at him, lips pulled back in a snarl as he hissed his pleasure through clenched teeth.

Wrapping an hand around his throat, Draco lunged forward to press his face on the side of Harry's face, mouth open as he groaned out, "They want to see you come, love. Come on, show them how much you love it, being my slut."

Harry gasped. "Fuck me, please," he moaned, eyes fighting to stay open but failing. "Draco, please…I need…" Before he could finish though, he was pulled back, walking backwards as Draco positioned himself to lean in the corner of the stall, making Harry's body fully available for everyone to see.

And then they both opened their eyes in time to see mean kissing, men sucking each other off, men following their example and bending others over the counters to fuck them with the their same pace. Draco noticed a pretty looking bloke standing close to them and he nodded for him to come over. The bloke did, and as soon as he was close enough, he began to kiss Harry's chest and Draco's fingers if they were in the way.

It was already too much for Harry, who was starting to breathe out in quick pants and keening, simply moving his hips to meet Draco's. Draco reached down to stroke his cock in time with this thrusts and was please to see the pretty bloke position his face right in front of it, mouth open and tongue sliding out.

Harry came with a cry and was more than pleased to have Draco pound into him throughout his climax. He was vaguely aware of a tongue licking his cock, too spent to even make the connection that it wasn't Draco since he was still thrusting in and out of him. Draco came, body going stiff and he pushed Harry down by his shoulders, keeping him in place as he came and came and came.

They didn't hear the pretty bloke leave. They didn't hear the others coming loudly and messily. Harry tried to stop his body from trembling as Draco held him, face nuzzling the side of his face before chuckling low in his chest, making Harry breathe out a laugh as they finally calmed down.

There were reasons why they went to muggle clubs.

But this was now their favorite.

* * *

><p><em>Erm, I think I went overboard. I did, didn't I? I just have a lot of feelings! Also, thank you for your suggestions! Keep them coming! (no pun intended)<em>

_**R/R :D**_


End file.
